Corrupción
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: El Rey de los demonios, Alfred, siente que algo le falta en su vida llena de putrefacción y pecado, diversión puede ser. No encuentra otra diversión más perfecta que corromper un alma pura, y no hay alma más pura que la de Alice, la ancargel más orgullosa y fría de los antiguos. Comienza la cacería. Two-shot Demon!Us/Ángel!Nyo!Uk


_**El trato**_

* * *

 _(Oh vosotros que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza)_ _Dante Alighieri, Infierno, Canto III_

Miedo.

Una palabra tan poderosamente eficaz como esa no podía ser pronunciada por un héroe, ¿cierto? Excepto que él no era un héroe. No podía alejarse mucho más de lo que ya estaba de ser eso, de hecho, aunque estuviera cerca alguna vez, jamás duraba demasiado. Esa palabra no podía calificarlo ni siquiera cuando estaba de buenas, y eso todo mundo que le conocía lo sabía, por lo mismo, nadie cuestionaba su autoridad real en esa tierra llena de putrefacción y horror lleno de maldad y malicia.

Héroe. Tal vez hubo un tiempo en el que hasta él mismo se pudo llamar un héroe. Nunca rompía las reglas hasta las más simples como no gritar en el pasillo las respetaba , no consumía drogas o cualquier otro tipo de estimulante del sistema nervioso como el alcohol o el tabaco. No fumaba, y jamás lo haría si podía evitarlo. Tenía una ética de la moral tan fuerte, que hasta la falta de respeto más mínima era rechazada totalmente por su persona, cualquier cosa inmoral era, de igual modo, ajena a él. Ayudaba a todo mundo si este le necesitaba, y jamás le faltó el respeto a sus padres o hermano, mucho menos a personas que no pertenecieran de algún modo importantes en su vida. . En pocas palabras, era el adolescente que ayudaba sin ver a quien, y que, posteriormente, fue traicionado cruelmente; no supo cuando todo su mundo se vino abajo sin señales de ello. Bueno, mentiría si no sabe porque está aquí.

Él no nació así, al contrario de muchas personas de ese lugar claro, si a esas cosas inmundas se le podía considerar personas , por lo que no fue bien recibido en ese mundo como uno de ellos, sino, que era considerado una criatura inferior a todos ellos, cosa que no entendía. Recordaba vagamente todas las veces que se vio humillado de la manera más inmunda que se les ocurriera a sus agresores, que casi siempre, lo admitía, eran demasiado creativas hasta para él. Su mentalidad, obviamente, cambió radicalmente al estar en esa tierra inhóspita, donde el más débil se servía como cena. Ya no era tan puro y casto como cuando aún seguía siendo un héroe de la comunidad a la que pertenecía; sus pensamientos cambiaron, al igual que lo que consideraba correcto o inmoral. Todo en él se transformó para ser la maquina más horriblemente exquisita que habían conocido jamás en ese sitio, y eso debían de enterarse todos. Encontró una solución con el tiempo, una que le favorecía enormemente a él, y a la persona responsable de que lograra sobrevivir los primeros días o horas, puesto que ahí no amanecía en ese lugar. Se convirtió en un asesino, la persona más despiadada que nunca hubiera imaginado ni en sus más recónditas pesadillas cobraba vida en él mismo, y lo mejor de todo, se sintió orgulloso de su trabajo.

Nunca encontraron la causa de muerte del antiguo Rey, puesto que él se aseguró que así fuera. Elementalmente, poco después al asesinato más espantoso que las cuencas vacías de los habitantes de ese lugar hubieran visto, tuvieron que elegir a otro soberano para gobernar a todas esas pestes inservibles. Los reyes en esas tierras se elegían por un torneo sumamente brutal y mortífero para los participantes pero no por eso los espectadores se salvaban , para luego coronar con un ritual más antiguo que el tiempo mismo al campeón de este. No tardo en ganarlo, como había esperado.

Y ahora, siendo el maravilloso rey de todos los Demonios del Inframundo, se sentía vacío. Faltaba algo. No faltaba su otra mitad, no era cursi como los humanos tal vez hubiera sido cursi cuando estaba vivo, pero ahora no se imaginaba así mismo entregando flores en los jardines y visitando padres , tampoco le faltaba cosas materiales; la avaricia era exclusivamente de los humanos y algunos ángeles, ellos no sentían cosas tan vanas e impulsivas como para llenarse de sentimientos pútridos. Ellos ya estaban lo bastante podridos como para estarlo más. No. Lo que él necesitaba era una obsesión que le llenase el corazón incapaz de latir de pestilencias estúpidas, que llenaran su sangre con las sensaciones maravillosas de la satisfacción carnal y que destrozase todo su cuerpo con tal de tener el objeto de su obsesión tan enfermiza con él y para él. Lo que necesitaba era más putrefacción y emociones de las que nunca había experimentado en vida.

Sabía que morirse con la apariencia de un adolescente de 19 años no era muy bueno, y mucho menos haber muerto virgen, pero que podía hacer ya que estaba muerto. Lo único que podía esperar era no aburrirse en los miles de años que aún le quedaban, porque seriamente dudaba de que alguien tuviera el suficiente poder para vencerlo.

—Señor— dijo Richard, mientras caminaba a su lado en el pasillo hacia la sala de conferencias—, hoy tiene reunión con el arcángel Mathew.

—¿Mi bello hermano viene de visita? —Pregunto sarcásticamente sin voltear a ver al demonio menor que venía a su lado— . Que conmovedor, ¿Y cuando llegara mi hermanito?

—Creo que…— interrumpieron al demonio menor antes de que terminara.

—Justamente ahora —dijo una voz suave y leve.

Volteo a ver hacia la voz, sintiéndose dichoso y a la vez herido por tal inmaculada pureza que desprendía el arcángel frente a él. Era un rubio alto, igual que él, con un traje puramente blanco sin ningún tono más oscuro que un pálido hueso que usaba como pantalón, detrás de él se movía un pequeño oso polar mientras miraba a todos los lados confundido. Los ojos del arcángel le miraban con sutileza, tranquilos y expectantes, y eran de un color azul violáceo tan claro que le recordó de dónde provenía en el cielo no era muy bien recibido, recordó y tenía unos lentes de montura circular sobre su nariz. Sus alas blancas llenas de plumas suaves al tacto, se posaban entreabiertas con elegancia.

—Esperaba no verte hasta dentro de la próxima reunión celestial —dijo con una sonrisa afilada, su hermano le miro sin expresión alguna— . ¿A qué debo este honor, si se podría saber?

—Créeme que aunque tú no me quieras ni ver, yo a ti te extraño—dijo Mathew, mientras se acercaba discretamente a su semejante. Sus alas, notó, tenían un extraño movimiento al caminar— . En serio, Alfred. No sé por qué Dios…

—¡No digas ese nombre en mi presencia! —gruño mostrando sus dientes sin poder evitarlo.

Su hermano le miro impactado, pero decidió no decir nada por el momento.

—No sé porque tuvimos que tomar caminos diferentes, pero quiero tener la misma relación que teníamos cuando ambos estábamos vivos —hablo claro por fin el rubio, mientras le tendía una mano totalmente limpia —. Vamos, Al, quiero hacer las paces.

—Sabes muy bien, Mathew, que no fue culpa mía que nos tuviéramos que separar. Pero no creo que mantener relaciones con un demonio sea visto con buenos ojos en el cielo, porque ciertamente, aquí es repulsivo estar en presencia de un ángel. Tu pureza puede darme una mala imagen.

El rubio canadiense pareció dolido por eso.

—¿Cómo puedes rechazar mi mano de esa manera?— su voz estaba más frágil que la última vez que hablo, y eso le hizo dejar de sonreír levemente.

Malditos sentimientos humanos, pensó.

—¡Largo!— le dijo con molestia a su sirviente, y este, como si fuera la orden más alegre que pudo haber recibido en toda su vida, despareció en una nube de humo, dejándole solo con su hermano— . Escucha Matty, y hazlo con atención pues no lo voy a volver a repetir por nada del mundo subterráneo y celestial— hablo severamente, acercándose al rostro del ángel, quien le miro de manera nerviosa. Reprimió sonreír orgulloso por lo que causaba en un ser angelical, y conservo su expresión neutral —… yo no rechace tu oferta. Yo también extraño tenerte a mi lado. Yo también quiero conservar la relación que teníamos antes de morir. Pero no se puede.

Se alejó bruscamente y le dio la espalda, comenzando a caminar hacia sus habitaciones.

—Si se puede —dijo a sus espaldas el ángel— . Te escribiré y enviare las cartas por medio de súcubos en la tierra.

Soltó una risa.

—No confíes en los súcubos mucho tiempo, hermano, estos te terminaran traicionando tarde o temprano.

—Tendré cuidado —se atrevió a mirarlo, girándose en redondo y quedándose plantado en su sitio. Matthew sonrió con arrogancia, aunque lo hizo levemente— . Nos vemos Alfred.

Desapareció en una nube de color blanco, y un destello brillante del mismo color atravesó el techo, como si estuviera hecho de un material intangible. El oso polar le miro por última vez antes de hacer lo mismo. Miro por donde se habían ido los dos seres angelicales, mientras comenzaba a pensar que hubiera pasado de estar en posiciones diferentes; si él hubiera sido un ángel poderoso, y Matthew el rey de los demonios. Probablemente se hubiera aburrido de ser tan bueno.

Agito su cabeza, sintiendo como su cola se movía de manera incesante. Miro a ambos lados para ver que nadie hubiera visto su conversación y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a sus aposentos

…

Alice estaba cansada, muy cansada de hecho, y caminaba de un lado a otro sin saber exactamente a donde quería llegar. Sus cabellos rubios como el oro estaban atados perfectamente en dos coletas, y estas rozaban sus hombros enfundados en un vestido de manga larga a cada paso. Sus ojos verdes miraban todo de manera ansiosa, detrás de unos lentes cuadrados. Sus zapatos eran lo único que hacía eco en esa habitación de colores blancos, y aparentemente lujosos candelabros.

Le gustaba esa habitación, le hacía sentirse como en casa, aunque aún estaba preocupada.

Mathew había salido hace un tiempo, sin decirle nada a nadie, excepto a ella claramente, y tal vez a una persona más, pero eso no significaba que le dejaba tranquila el saber eso. No por nada el canadiense era un arcángel, lo sabía mejor que nadie por supuesto, pero no por ello dejaba de preocuparse por su pequeño Mathew.

Suspiro, dejando de caminar al sentir la típica presencia del de cabello rubio, y sin esperar nada se giro para encontrarlo observándole con una sonrisa pequeña. Alice se acercó con paso firme hacia el otro, y cuando lo tuvo lo bastante cerca le miro con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Dónde estabas?— Su tono de voz era frio, demandante más que nada, pero sabía que el otro comprendería lo preocupada que estaba en realidad, aunque estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para demostrarlo.

—Fui a la tierra, a ese lugar llamado Alaska —contesto el canadiense, sonrojándose un poco— . Me gusta pensar en silencio.

—No me mientas— pidió con la voz suave esta vez, mirándole seriamente preocupada. Mathew miro hacia otro lado.

—Estaba con Alfred.

—Eso es…— La de ojos verdes abrió la boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de esta. Trato de formular las palabras correctas. Alice le miro una vez más, antes de lanzarse sobre el chico y darle un abrazo, ocultando su rostro en el pecho de este. Mathew le regreso el abrazo. La británica hablo pegada al pecho del muchacho— … ¿Estas bien?, ¿No te hizo ningún daño, cierto? Si te hizo un daño, Francine y yo…

—No me hizo nada, no es necesario —le dijo, interrumpiéndole con voz tímida— . Lamento haberte preocupado, Alice

—Deberías —fue la única respuesta de la de ojos verdes —. Sabes bien que tengo razones de sobra para preocuparme.

—Pero si conoces a Alfred. Él tiene una reputación de temer, pero nunca me haría daño.

La inglesa gruño y se separó del abrazo, cruzándose de brazos de manera indignada.

—Lo conozco, es cierto. Pero no por eso significa que no he conocido demonios en las reuniones con el submundo. Los conozco de primera mano, recuerda que yo pelee por mi amado cielo en la Batalla Celestial hace 2000 años, muchachito —Mathew rodo los ojos, sabiendo que Alice comenzaría, de nuevo, a tratar de convencerle de dejarse de ver con Alfred— . Son engañosos, y cambian completamente de personalidad. Si un humano, cosa que casi nunca pasa, se convierte en demonio, su personalidad cambia totalmente, pues su alma es carcomida por dentro hasta retorcerla lo suficiente para convertirlo en un demonio. Y no es que no confié en ti, pero si tu hermano es el Rey del Submundo es por algo.

Mathew miro a la rubia. Sabía que para Alice, él era como su hijo, y siempre podría contar con ella para todo.

—Me voy, Mathew —aviso Alice cuando el de anteojos se quedó sin palabras, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación— . Hay una reunión en el submundo y dado que Ludwig dio la orden de solo los antiguos deben estar presentes, no puedes venir.

—Suerte— pronuncio, y la rubia le miro sobre el hombro con una sonrisa arrogante.

No la necesito.

—La puerta se cerró detrás de ella, y Mathew se quedó solo en la habitación, solo con sus pensamientos y Kumajiro, su fiel familiar.

Para Alice, obviamente es difícil el decirle que se aleje de Alfred. Fue ella, gracias a ella y a Francis pudo haber asimilado de la mejor manera el morir y convertirse en un ángel, y no solo eso, sino que subió a un rango mayor al volverse arcángel. Gracias a ella pudo haber sobrevivido a los encuentros con los demonios en la tierra. Le debía su vida, y eso Alice lo sabía. Mientras tanto, Alfred negó todo lo que Alice le inculco, y al ser un alma humana recién fallecida, fue fácil para él irse al submundo, donde reinaban los demonios y las demás creaturas sobrenaturales que se habían alejado de la luz. Nunca entendió del todo el pensamiento de su hermano. Alice les cuido, les prometió hacerlo, pero Alfred pudo fácilmente repudiar esas palabras e irse, aun sin conocerla.

Alfred le traiciono también a él, le dio la espalda y rompió la promesa de estar siempre juntos como había prometido en vida. Y Sin embargo, aún seguía cuidándolo aunque prefiriera dejar de lado todo lo que le había enseñado Alice e ir a escondidas al submundo para verificar como estaba su hermano, el Rey de los demonios.

…

Detrás de Ludwig, Alice caminaba con gracia entre los pasillos desiertos del Senado, ubicado en el centro del océano pacifico de la tierra y siendo la sede de las reuniones entre demonios y ángeles.

El Senado se había creado con la esperanza de brindar alojamiento tanto a ángeles como a demonios que lo necesitasen, y se daba uso. Después de la Gran Guerra Celestial, en la cual ambas especies habían peleado ferozmente por la soberanía de la tierra y el cielo, dando por resultado la perdida de millones de vidas angelicales y demoniacas, y el caos total en la tierra, y la victoria de los ángeles como especie ganadora; se había creado aquel edificio en el fondo del océano, lejos de la vista de los mortales y en el punto intermedio entre reinos, para celebrar las reuniones entre ambos bandos en él. Cosa que se había logrado con éxito, asegurando la, sino completamente armoniosa, convivencia entre ángeles y demonios.

Alice adoraba esa historia, la del tratado, que decía que las almas elegirían por sí mismas al morir, y que ninguno podía atacar al contrario sino era absolutamente necesario. Ella había peleado junta los demás en esa guerra, y se enorgullecía de ser parte de los más antiguos, los que quedaron en pie al final y seguían con vida, los más poderosos seres angelicales de la historia de la creación. Por lo mismo, con gran decisión empujo la puerta de mármol pulido de la sala de reuniones, abriéndola y mostrándoles el hermoso interior hecho de cristal puro, brillante y de colores blancos y negros, oscuros y claros, dando la perfecta armonía que se suponía que representaban.

En una silla de cuero en el centro de la mesa, sentado como si fuera el rey del mundo, el chico de cabello azabache y ojos peligrosamente azules les miraba con sorna, divertido por su imponente entrada. Sus alas negras, como si pertenecieran a murciélagos, reposaban sin desplegarse por completo, mientras que su cola se movía de manera coqueta de un lado a otro. Los colmillos blancos sobresalían de los labios, y Alice tuvo que reprimir un escalofrió cuando sus ojos se toparon.

Las alas blancas llenas de plumas del inmaculado color se alzaron, desplegándose con gracia y tratando de avisarle a la creatura que era superior en poder. El demonio solamente sonrió aún más, mostrando los dientes blancos esta vez. Ludwig a su lado pasó con elegancia para sentarse en su silla correspondiente, y Francine y Kiku le siguieron, Yao se acercó a una silla al lado de Ivan, este último demonio, ya estaban en sus puestos. La silla de ella seguía desocupada, y se dirigió a ella sin despegar la mirada de los ojos azules que seguían burlándose a su costa. Se sentó y frunció el ceño.

Al lado de Alfred, estaba Gilbert, el hermano de Ludwig, y este le dedico una sonrisa igual de burlona que la de su rey.

—Estamos reunidos hoy para discutir asuntos sobre el tratado —comenzó Ludwig, mirando a los seres, quienes se pusieron extrañamente serios y le dirigieron una mirada —. Como sabrán, las cosas han estado empeorando al subir el índice de muertes en la Tierra.

—Muchas más almas para nosotros —comento Alfred, sonriendo— . Eso no es problema.

—Si lo es si quieren comenzar otra estúpida Guerra —Alice espeto, sin poder detenerse, llamando la atención del demonio de los ojos azules, quien le dedico una sonrisa— . Por eso estamos aquí, para ver si aún los seguiremos teniendo como aliados.

—¿Aliados? —El estadounidense parecía extremadamente divertido con esa palabra, y estuvo a punto de soltar una risa— . ¿Nosotros somos sus aliados? Todos sabemos que solamente tenemos un tratado de paz, y eso en cualquier momento podría cambiar si no nos une otro motivo más que el estúpido tratado, Alice —la voz de Alfred acaricio cada una de las silabas de su nombre, de una manera tan mordaz, insana y retorcida que le causo un escalofrió en lo más profundo de su columna, más no lo demostró, comportándose como toda dama decente.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, sin embargo, logrando que el demonio sonriera aún más.

Francis suspiro, y Ludwig llamo la atención de todos de nuevo.

—Es por eso que hemos venido hoy. Queremos hacer otro trato con el submundo.

—Eso suena divertido —comento Ivan, con su típica sonrisa infantil que le llenaba la cabeza de sospechas y que no podía traer nada bueno.

—Un trato, eh —Alfred se enderezo en su silla, colocándose de la mejor manera y poniendo una mano en su mentón de manera interesada, pero sonriendo infantilmente todo el tiempo—. ¿Qué clase de trato?

—Uno que nos beneficiara a ambos. Nos dividiremos la mitad de las almas humanas, y cada uno tendrá su parte equitativamente.

—¿Por qué piensas que seré tan estúpido como para aceptar es trato, si es totalmente seguro que yo tendré más almas sin aceptarlo? —Parecía levemente divertido, y así era, de hecho.

Alfred estaba completamente entretenido con esta reunión estúpida que habían organizado los ángeles de último minuto. De hecho, se alegraba de haber asistido, y no simplemente mandar a Yao como solía hacerlo cuando no quería presentarse frente al consejo de los antiguos. Claramente, podía ver que su sacrificio al asistir a la reunión había dado frutos, y que frutos. Había encontrado la creatura perfecta para corromper totalmente y sin miramientos, el alma pura que querría dejar en completa oscuridad para que se perdiera en ella. Alice era perfecta, fría e intocable, una persona que está por arriba de los demás con una superioridad que la hace parecer aún más exquisita. Perfecta, en pocas palabras.

Se pasó la lengua por los dientes de manera disimulada, viendo la mirada molesta que le dedicaba el ángel de ojos verdes. Sabía que los ángeles no sentían lujuria alguna, ni siquiera tenían órganos sexuales según tenía entendido, a menos que estuvieran en un recipiente. Alice tenía un recipiente femenino, y él, como buen demonio que era, quería descubrir se los rumores eran ciertos. Quería ver ese delgado cuerpo retorcerse pidiendo más. Y lo conseguiría, como que se llamaba Alfred F. Jones. Y ya tenía un plan perfecto para hacerlo.

—Bueno…— Ludwig pareció quedarse sin palabras, pensando seriamente una respuesta que darle al demonio estadounidense.

—Porque no te conviene iniciar una rebelión con el cielo —contesto la británica rápidamente, frunciendo el ceño con desdén. Le sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—¿Insinúan que es aceptar el traro o iniciar una guerra de nuevo? Es cierto que no participe en la primera, pero ni ustedes pueden ser tan ingenuos como para declararme la guerra. No deben de olvidar que fue un placer matar a miles de japoneses en la Segunda Guerra Mundial con la bomba atómica, ¿Piensan que con ustedes será diferente?

—Lo será. Porque no nos dejaremos vencer tan fácilmente.

—Mon ami Alfred —la voz de Francine le llego a los oídos, y el de ojos azules dirigió su mirada hasta el ángel francés con sorna— . Ninguno de nosotros queremos una guerra, pero si no nos dejas otra alternativa tendremos que llegar a ese extremo.

—Así que todos están de acuerdo, ¿Eh? —Su mirada se paseó entre Kiku, Ludwig y Yao, quienes estaban serios con una afirmativa escrita en los ojos. Suspiro— . De acuerdo, entonces aceptare el trato, con una condición…

—Es típico de los demonios de su clase —la inglesa bufó— . ¿Cuál es tu condición?

Alfred sonrió con malicia, sabiendo que al fin habían mordido su anzuelo y controlaría a los ángeles a su antojo de ahora en adelante.

—Quiero a Mathew.

Los ojos de Alice y de Francine se abrieron con horror, un sentimiento por primera vez experimentado, y antes de que los demás ángeles procesaran la respuesta del estadounidense, el ángel de ojos azules se lanzo sobre el demonio, quien solamente alzo el vuelo con sus alas negras como el azabache. Francine emprendió el vuelo detrás del otro, sacando su espada angelical de su antebrazo, y este brillo en amenaza hacia el ser oscuro. Alfred mordió su mano, y de la sangre oscura que broto se formó una espada de color rojo brillante, logrando detener el ataque de la francesa. Alice salió volando detrás de ambos, sacando también su espada angelical y blandiéndola contra Gilbert, quien estaba dispuesto a ayudar al estadounidense.

—No— escupió Francine, mirando con odio al ser alado. Alfred sonrió con sorna, quitando su espada y dando tres estacazos hacia el ángel quien los bloqueo— . No les daremos a Mathew.

—Qué pena, entonces —se burló, dándole un puñetazo al ángel y haciéndole retroceder unos metros. Francine volvió al ataque —. He venido a esta estúpida reunión en vano…

—¡Alto! —El grito de Ludwig resonó en la habitación, y Francine sintió los brazos del alemán alrededor de ella y apartarla del ser demoniaco. Vio como Kiku se ponía entre Alfred y ellos, con su espada en mano y deteniendo al demonio —. Es suficiente.

Alice dejo de pelear con Gilbert, y fulmino con la mirada al de ojos azules, quien le miraba con sorna.

—Entonces me retiro —dijo Alfred, dejando de volar y descendiendo con una gracia que superaba la lógica. Les miro desde abajo —. Disfruten la guerra.

Una idea paso por la mente de la de ojos verdes, y antes de que pudiera pensarla mejor, lo dijo.

—Llévame a mí en lugar de Mathew.

… el estadounidense se detuvo, y sin voltear atrás dijo

—¿Estas segura?

—Completamente.

—Alice, no lo haga —escucho como Kiku le decía.

—Es la única manera, ni yo ni Francine vamos a entregar a Mathew. Y nadie quiere una guerra.

—En ese caso —dijo el demonio, girándose para encontrar a los ángeles, mientras Gilbert e Ivan miraban la escena divertidos —. Hay que firmar el trato.

En una exhalación, el demonio de ojos azules estuvo en frente de la británica, y se acercó a esta pasándole un brazo por la espalda y estampando sus labios con rapidez, ante la sorpresa de los ángeles. Alice se sonrojo, sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvía extraño y la lengua del demonio se internaba en su cavidad bucal. Repulsión, asco, vergüenza y humillación todo se arremolineaba en su interior haciéndole sentir la sangre hervir de coraje y la cabeza girar en confusión. Usando sus fuerzas, empujo con fuerza al demonio, sintiendo como sus mejillas estaban encendidas y sus compañeros ángeles le miraban.

—El trato esta sellado —sonrió con arrogancia, volando hacia la salida— . Andando, que no quiero llegar tarde al submundo.

Al estar de espaldas, ninguno de los ángeles vio la sonrisa victoriosa de Alfred.

 **Nini: bueno, este fic esta creado para responder un pedido de una imagen en la página Amantes del UsUk/UkUs, espero les guste y me dejen un comentario para ver si subo la continuación. Es un Two-Shot, y lo hice con cariño.**

 **Gracias, nos leemos despues**


End file.
